Guerra (Castiel)
by Tomoko Sirius
Summary: Debrah lleva la delantera, pero tu tienes el apoyo de tus amigos más importantes, e incluso de alguien quién no sabía siquiera de su existencia, ¿La hermana de Castiel?, aún había chance de ganar


_**-.¿Estás realmente segura?. Si es por Debrah puedo...**_

_** te dije que no es por eso. Sweet Amoris es un instituto genial, es solo que extraño demasiado a mis viejos amigos.-. Ella torpemente empezó a mirar el techo, intentando ocultar toda su rabia y tristeza interna, aquella impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada más que irse, y peor era que no podía decirle nada a la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, su hermano.- **_

_**Lo miró de reojo, le causaba ternura lo sobreprotector que era con ella, con los demás era alguien increíblemente frío e incluso se atrevía a decir enojon, era la única que conocía esa faceta de el y se sentía orgullosa.**_

_**Le dedico una sonrisa e intentó animarlo.**_

_** creo que extrañaré esta casa...-.Y aunque el no lo dijese el iba a extrañar a esa pequeña y estúpida niña que tenía como hermana.-¡Pero no te hagas el egocéntrico, no es como si no pudiera vivir sin mi hermano mayor!.**_

_** sé...**_

Yukki era una chica bastante peculiar, era bajita, a veces algo tímida o con las personas que le tomaba confianza liberaba toda su locura interior.

Normalmente era muy querida por todos, aunque ella no lo supiera. Y esto era debido a que siempre ayudaba a los demás de alguna forma no muy directa. Era buena oyente, nunca decía los secretos que le contabas ni a su propia madre, siempre defendía lo que encontraba no se notara, actuaba por impulso, por lo que podía ayudar hasta su peor enemigo.

Si, solía ser así, ahora cada vez que se miraba al espejo se encontraba más fea que antes, y lo decía porque ahora no podía ocultar la tristeza que sentía. Sus ojos azules habían perdido todo su color, su cabello color plateado estaba completamente desordenado,maltratado y opacado, se le notaba en la cara que estaba sufriendo, y nadie la ayudaba.

Sintió un leve golpe en la puerta, era su tía.

-.¿Puedo entrar?.

Ella lo pensó un segundo, no se sentía de ánimo para hablar, pero no podía negarle eso a su tía.

.

Su tía se acomodó lo que más pudo en la cama completamente desordenada, se notaba en el ambiente que la chica tuvo mala noche.

-.¿Me vas a decir porque estas así?.

tengo ganas de hablar de eso tía.

-.¿Es por un chico?.

No era exactamente por ese idiota, era por esa tercera que le hizo la vida imposible, ambas se odiaban, era mutuo. El problema era que ella no llegaría a hacer las barbaridades que su enemiga hizo, ni siquiera por alguien que sintiera tal nivel de repugnancia.

.

Su tía suspiró con desdén, sabía que no podría hacerle hablar y tampoco la iba a obligar a hacerlo.

-.¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a la escuela?, puedo dejarte faltar si quieres.

Ella intentó disimular una sonrisa para hacerle sentir a su tía que ella estaba bien, que no tenía porque preocuparse, que ella estaba bien, sola, pero bien.

te preocupes, si falto me perdere en las asignaturas y tendré problemas en los exámenes finales.

En realidad no era eso lo que le preocupaba, era que no quería darle la victoria a una mujer como ella, necesitaba más para vencerla. Era testaruda.

a darme una ducha a ver si me quito el horrible aspecto que tengo.

Y así hizo, se puso ropa cómoda tomó sus auriculares para perderse en la música como salvación, así le importaría menos las miradas de la gente al caminar.

-.¡Yukki!.-Escuchó. Tenía más que claro que era su amiga Rosalya, ella había estado ausente cuando sucedió la catástrofe para ella, pero con los rumores que rondaban por el instituto estaba segura que ya sabia la versión de la historia de esa víbora a la que llamaban Debrah.

Empezó a caminar más rápido, hasta que acabó corriendo, no era la mejor corriendo, pero sin duda era mejor que Rosalya. Tanto así que la perdió de vista en unos segundos, pero por las dudas decidió encerrarse en el baño hasta que empezaran las clases.

-.¡Yukki!.-Gritó, decidió pararse en la taza del baño para que no se le vieran los pies y así Rosalya no pudiera encontrarla.-¡Maldición Yukki!, ¡Se que estás ahí!.

Se puso a llorar de nuevo, lo único que quería era un día de instituto normal donde nadie la mirara feo ni le hicieran preguntas, o escuchar rumores sobre ella. Lo único que quería era estar sola y la gente se lo impedia.

, solo quiero hablar contigo.-Dijo al escuchar los sollozos de su amiga.- Déjame escuchar tu versión de la historia, no voy a criticarte, solo quiero escucharte.

-.¿Porque?, está más que claro la ganadora aquí, para todos soy la mala.

nota a primera vista que no lo eres Yukki.

es la buena que le da pena a todo el mundo y los obtiene con sonrisitas y llantos. Esta más que claro mi papel aquí.

fueras la mala no andarías así. Se te nota en la cara Yukki. Además, eres la única chica de este instituto que no utiliza maquillaje, si fueras villana andarías mejorando todas tus imperfecciones para ser la niña bonita a la que todos aman.

Lloró aún más, su amiga si que tenía la cabeza revuelta para pensar así, pero lo agradecía más de lo que imaginaba.

la puerta Yukki. mordió el labio, y le hizo caso a Rosalya. Sabía que en ese momento su cara debía tener un aspecto horrible, además de sus ojos inchados sus mejillas se ponían increíblemente rojas cuando lloraba. Y a decir verdad odiaba eso.

Al salir lo primer que hizo Rosalya fue darle un gran y reconfortante abrazo, lo que la hizo llorar aún más. Odiaba eso, odiaba el no poder dejar de llorar cuando quería, odiaba que el resto de la gente tuviera tal poder sobre ella, odiaba ser tan vulnerable, lo odiaba.

-.¿Te sientes mejor?.

llorar más.

-.Más te vale que no lo hagas porque el maquillaje no es milagroso para poder borrar los rastros del llanto.

-.¿Me vas a maquillar?.

. Primero cuentame tu versión de la historia.

FlashBack.

El concierto por fin había llegado a su fin días atras, ya era jueves, y todo el instituto estaba contento por la visita de una antigua compañera, era normal después de todo, ella no la conocía pero no era nada de lo que alarmarse.

-.¡¿Porque gatito?!.

te lo dije. No quiero involucrarme de nuevo.

-.¿Es por ella no es así?, ¿te gusta otra chica?,¿Es eso?.

Sin duda era una escena digna de telenovela, pero no era como si aquello le interesara. Pero si había algo, el hecho de que ella fuera la ex novia de Castiel le producía cierta inquietud en su interior, pero no había nada que hacer.

no te incumbe.

La gente que se había detenido a ver la escena giraron todas sus miradas a ella, casi todo el instituto pensaba que Castiel estaba completamente enamorado de Yukki, y Yukki de el, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto, ya le había ocurrido una vez, la segunda no iba a hacer la diferencia.

Al darse cuenta la chica la miró con odio, luego se dio la vuelta y salió llorando como toda una damisela en problemas. Si no recordaba mal Debrah era su nombre, aunque estaba segura de que no le serviría mucho.

Más tarde cierta chica la citó en el patio, ella asistió sin remordimiento alguno, seguía sin tomarle mucha atención a esa chica.

a ser directa.-Dijo de una forma nada angelical, nada de lo que recordaba.-¿Te gusta Castiel?.

Para esa escena tan estúpida la había citado, pensó cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

no creo que te incumba mucho.-Respondió de mala gana. Podría estar en cualquier otra cosa mejor.-Pero creo que citaste a la chica equivocada.

no me importa en lo absoluto, a Castiel tampoco le interesa esa chica malcriada, se ve que te presta más atención a ti.-Se le estaba colmando la paciencia, la había citado por una estúpida escenita de celos, cuando no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

otras palabras tienes miedo de no poder tener a Castiel para ti sola, ¿Es eso?, porque se ve que lo que sientes no es amor.

-.¿Amor?, una chica como yo no necesita algo como eso, tengo fama y gano una fortuna con mis discos. Lo que yo necesito es a alguien que me pueda impulsar incluso más arriba de lo que ya es Castiel, mi fiel perro casi.

no se ve lo sea. Yo lo veo bastante independiente.

-.¿Me estas declarando la guerra?, ¿enana?.

se me hacen interesantes estas cosas. ¿Porque querría llamar la atención de alguien como tu?.

Sin duda se estaba saliendo de control, pero le enfermaban las tipas como ella, incluso más que Amber.

sabes con quien te metes.

, pero no le tengo miedo a nadie. Puedo sentir otras cosas como odio, repugnancia, incluso amor, lo que te falta a ti.

Debrah se mordió el labio, la chica le estaba sacando de quicio, ya estaba decidido, eso era guerra.

-. Tengo este juego ganado.-Dijo con una macabra sonrisa, levantó la mano, Yukki estaba lista para defenderse pero lo que sucedió no era lo que esperaba, el sonido del golpe fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el patio, un tumulto de gente estaba interesada en ver la pelea. Pero el lugar del impacto no fue su cara, si no la de ella. ...¡Ella me golpeó!.

Fin Flashback.

La rabia que sentía en ese momento era inmensa solo por recordad aquella declaración de ella, esperaba de todo, rumores, huevos, pintadas en su casilla, incluso un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero ella se pasaba de los límites de una simple guerra.

ahí que... bueno, todos me odian.

Rosalya la miró con algo de lástima, y de un segundo a otro sintió una rabia inmensa por haberse metido con su amiga. En el poco tiempo que la conocía Yukki se había vuelto su mejor amiga, a pesar de ser polos opuestos. Era alguienque siempre la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, confiaba en ella...etc. la cosa es que, después de tantos problemas que Yukki le había ayudado a solucionar era hora de qud le devolviese el favor.

De alguna forma Rosalya arregló los ojos inchados y las mejillas rojas, quedó algo pálida pero se lograba dismular los llantos de los últimos minutos.

Cuando se habían dado cuenta una chica de baja estatura vestida de negro habia entrado precipitadamente a los baños, se le veía muy apresurada.

...Mierda...Mierda... lo que repetía. Rosalya la reconoció de inmediato mientras que Yukki solo la miraba de una forma extraña intentando recordar a la chica que al parecer nunca había visto en el instituto.

Ella se dirigió directamente al gran rollo de papel higiénico que estaba disponible. Saco un poco y lo primero que hizo al verlo fue estornudar sobre el.

ón... mientras movía la nariz. aguanto las alergias...

Se sorprendió un poco al ver a ambas chicas allí.

-.¿R...Rosalya? ¿Que haces aquí?, el señor Farres ya va a empezar la clase...

La recién nombrada sacó un poco de papel higiénico para el resto del día, se lavó las manos y tomo a Yukki por el brazo y llevó corriendo a ambas chicas.

-.¿A ella también le toca con el señor Farres cierto?.

-.¡Si!.-Respondió Rosalya sin aliento.

Y de alguna forma u otra lograron convencerlo de dejarlas entrar a la clase, la chica desconocida había hecho el milagro.

Yukki quién no entendia nada de lo ocurrido tenía una cara tan extrañada que la peliplateada le dio la explicación sin que fuese solicitada.

es... podía hablar con lo que había corrido en la mañana, correr no era lo suyo.- Jin, digamos que es una vieja alumna que volvió a inscribirse en el instituto.

Fue en ese momento en el que comprendió el porque no la había visto antes, se había ido del instituto y había vuelto.

quieres sientate con Rosalya.- Soltó de la nada.-¿No te sientes muy bien verdad?, ya que no está Debrah me sentaré con mi hermano.

No podía entender como de la nada había podido leerle el rostro.

Jin.-Respondió Rosalya, esta se fue de inmediato a buscar su asiento.

Cuando la clase por fin había comenzado Yukki Seguía preguntandose como podía existir una persona así, de un momento a otro pudo darse cuenta de que ella no se sentía bien, además de quese veía torpe y primero actuaba y luego pensaba. Aún le faltaba gente que conocer en este mundo.

suele ser así, te lee el rostro de inmediato.

que me di cuenta... para empezar a anotar sus apuntes.- a todo esto...¿Quién es su hermano?.

á sentada al fondo del salón, míralo por ti misma.

Los ojos se le abrieron como dos platos al enterarse de quién era el hermano de esa peculiar chica. Y no era nada más ni nada menos que el idiota con el que se había peleado días atras.

Castiel.


End file.
